Random Thoughts
by lukkygrl08
Summary: A bunch of Lit oneshots. Read and Review!
1. Smile

**A/N- So I've decided to open up a story to hold all my one shots so I don't have to open up a bunch of different stories. It will get updated whenever I finish another one. That will probably be once a week or so. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls and unfortunately I probably never will.**

**Background- This one shot is called Smile it was inspired by a song that I didn't mention but I want to see if you guys can guess which one. Everything's pretty much explained in the story but if you have any questions just ask. I'll let you know what the song was when I post the next one shot.**

Almost a year after graduating college Rory Gilmore stood in her hometown of Stars Hollow. She stood in front of Luke's watching her mother inside. She hadn't been noticed yet. She wasn't surprised. She hadn't been home since the previous summer. Her work had consumed her leaving little time for anything else. Her appearance had changed too. Her hair was long, her bangs were gone. Her college clothes were all hidden in the back of her closet, seldom worn. Work clothes had taken over her wardrobe. Today she wore a pale blue sundress with white flats, much more casual than her usual clothes.

When she was about to begin moving into the diner she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She turned. Her favorite brown eyed boy stood a few feet away. Suddenly she felt seventeen again. Every time she saw him she got that feeling again. Her whole body tingled. The feeling made her smile, he made her smile. Her heart took over and suddenly only one word came to mind. Stay.

"What?" His voice broke her thoughts, making her realize she had said that part out loud.

"Stay." Her voice was louder now.

"Why?"

"Because…when you're around I get a funny feeling. Despite everything I always want you to stay. You make me smile."

"Rory, I haven't seen you in two years. Last time I saw you; you kissed me and told me you loved your boyfriend."

"What do you want me to say? Do you think I like being hopelessly in love with someone who only seems to be able to hurt me?"

"Now you're hopelessly in love with him?"

"No! Not him! We broke up a year ago! I couldn't care less about him! I'm hopelessly in love with you, you idiot! I hate the way we hurt each other. But I love the way you make me feel."

"Is that good enough though?"

"Yes! When you hold me I hope you'll never let me go. When you kiss me I know how much you care. I've always known you're it for me. Wherever you are, I've always known how you make me feel. You make me smile."

He stepped towards her. He brought one hand to her shoulder and slid it down her arm to her hand, leaving a trail of fire where he touched. His other hand cupped her face, drawing her closer. When their lips met her mind shut off completely. Her hands immediately went to the back of his neck where she toyed with the short hairs above his collar. For now at least, everything was okay. Because he made her smile.

**A/N- Review please!**


	2. Letters

**A/N- So, this morning when I woke up I caught the end of the 11 o'clock Gilmore Girls. It was Haunted Leg. I got to thinking and I decided that it needed something at the end. Here's that something.**

**If you're like me and you don't know every single episode by name, then I'll describe the episode. It's the one where Emily has lunch with Lorelai and tells her that she called Chris. At the end Chris shows up at Friday night dinner and everything goes to hell. Then Rory and Jess have an argument in the market. Now I relaize that was very vague but gimme a break, I just woke up!**

**And remember this has nothing to do with the last one shot. It's completely unrelated.**

**This just picks up a couple hours after the episode left off.**

**Author's POV**

Several hours after her mom had gone to bed Rory slipped out the front door. She glanced around the quiet street. All the lights were out except for a faint one glowing above Luke's. She continued on to the bridge where she sat in the middle. Moments later footsteps approached. She didn't have to look up to know who her fellow night owl was.

"What are you doing out here? It's late." Jess asked sitting next to her and looking at her expectantly.

"What do you care?" She snapped.

"Jeez. I was just asking. What's your problem?" Jess grumbled, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He lit one and brought it to his lips, only to have it snatched out of his hand and tossed in the lake.

"Do you have to smoke?"

"When a crazy woman is snapping at me for no reason, yeah I do."

"Sorry." Rory mumbled looking at her hands. "It's not really you I'm mad at."

"Who are you mad at?"

"My dad."

"What did he do?"

"He left again, after Sookie's wedding. He was supposed to stick around. Everything was supposed to be normal. That idea didn't last long."

"Why'd he leave?"

"To be someone else's dad." She brought her knee's to her chest and the first tears slid down her cheeks.

"Ror, please don't cry." Jess begged. "Come on, Ror. You wanna push me in the lake?"

She laughed and looked up at him. Her tears stopped and she wipped her face. "No thanks."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Rory was quiet for a minute. "He promised, he promised it would be different!"

"Our dad's are jerks." Jess decided.

"Yep." Rory agreed. They sat in a comfortable silence until Jess spoke up.

"I'm sorry, for earlier."

"It's okay." Rory sighed. "You were right."

"What?"

"You were right. I kissed you, told you not to say anything then ran off to Washington. I shouldn't have left without talking to you." Jess simply nodded in response. "I should get back home." Rory said pushing herself off the bridge. "Bye Jess."

"Goodbye Rory."

Three days later a thick envelope arrived at the diner, addressed to Jess. He carried it upstairs and opened it. Inside was a stack of envelopes wrapped in a rubberband with a post-it stuck on top. It said: _The post man didn't lose them. I just couldn't send them._ Jess smirked before opening the first envelope.

**A/N- So there you have it. Short but, I think it might have helped me get rid of this writers block I've been trying to shake. You know the drill, review! **


	3. Fairytale

**A/N- So I wrote this during those couple months I didn't write much. It was actually the first thing I had written in like two months at the time I wrote it. It's short and not necessarily Lit but I thought I would add it to this little collection of stories. In my mind it's anti Logan.**

"Is he your fairytale?"

"Let me put it this way. If I was Rapunzel and I knew he would get to me by climbing my hair, I would have shaved it all off."

"Then why marry him?"

"I don't want to disappoint anybody."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"I know."


	4. Healthy Coffee

**A/N- I got this idea when I was trying to fall asleep one night. It's after the series finale. And that's about all you need to know.**

I was standing in the diner, near the door to the store room, when the door swung open and slammed against the window behind it. I looked up at the sound to see the town's favorite mother/daughter duo standing in the middle of the room panting.

"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled in between pants.

"Luke!" Rory echoed.

"Luke!"

"Luke!"

"Luke!"

"Luke!"

"What the hell's going on out here?" Luke stepped out of the kitchen and glared at the two women.

"Guess what we just found out?" Lorelai straightened up and asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Coffee is healthy!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Luke, all these years you've been harassing us about our coffee intake and we'll probably live longer than you!" Rory informed him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luke threw his arms in the air and watched incredulously as Lorelai and Rory began dancing around the diner.

"Coffee is healthy! Coffee is healthy!" They chanted. After being spun around by her mother, Rory came to an abrupt stop.

"Jess!" She screeched, running in my direction. She crashed into me, knocking me off balance and dragging us both to the ground. "Coffee's healthy!" She detached herself from me and stood. She sent me one last smile before following her mom out the door. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched through the door as they skipped down the street. From inside the diner I could still hear them chanting.

"Unbelievable." Luke muttered, shaking his head.

"The great Gilmore Girls." I mused. Luke looked down at me. "Face it Uncle Luke, you can't live with them, you can't live without them."

**A/N- It's short, but it's something I could picture happening. Review!**


	5. Songs

**A/N- I swear I get the craziest ideas in Spanish class. Well, I guess if you were there it's not that crazy. We were going over a bunch of words and secret was one of them, so randomly my friend just breaks out singing Dirty Little Secret. Yes, he is crazy. Somehow I came up with this. It's season three, Rory's back from Washington. Jess isn't with Shane. It's right after the airport, so I guess Dean didn't get an earlier flight. Also, I don't think Lorelai and Luke had made up at this point, but in this story they have. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls or Dirty Little Secret or Follow You Home**

**Rory's POV**

"Luke!" Mom yelled entering the diner. "My weary traveler is back! And she needs coffee!"

"Yeah, Luke! Coffee, coffee, coffee!" I sang following mom to the counter.

"Rory!" Luke exclaimed exiting the kitchen. He came around the counter and gave me a one armed hug. "How was Wa-" He was cut off my the sounds of music upstairs. It wasn't loud enough to be clear at first but the volume quickly increased and it was loud and clear.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Luke turned his gaze to the ceiling and frowned. Mom glanced up from her coffee with a confused expression.

"The All-American Rejects?" She questioned. "Luke, did you get a new nephew?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "No, Lorelai."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

I scowled at the ceiling above me.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

"That little jerk." I muttered sliding off my stool. I slipped behind the curtain and stomped up the stairs.

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know_

I flung the apartment door open and it collided violently with the wall. Jess was reclining on his bed with one leg stretched in front of him and the other bent at the knee. He, of course, held a book in one hand. He looked up from it with a smug smirk when the door hit the wall.

"Hello Rory." His voice was barely audible with the stereo on. I walked over to it and yanked the cord out of the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" I stood a few feet from his bed with my hands on my hips.

"My problem?" he asked incredulously. He set his book on his nightstand and sat up. "I don't have a problem. And if I did I wouldn't run from it."

"You're a hypocrite." I scoffed.

"Really? How is that?" He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you think you did after the accident?"

"I went back to New York, because Luke sent me there. He wanted to make sure I didn't hurt the _princess_ again."

"Then why'd you come back?"

"Why'd you come to New York?" He countered.

"I've told you that." I glared at him.

"Okay then, new question. Why the hell would you kiss me then run away?"

"It was Sookie's wedding. I was in it. I had to leave."

"And the three days after Sookie's wedding, before you went to Washington?"

"I was busy." I defended.

"That's bull Rory."

"You never answered my question. Why did you come back?"

"I told you. I just wanted to."

"That's bull Jess." I mimicked.

"Was there a reason you came up here?" he asked rudely.

"What's with the song?"

"I figured it was appropriate."

"So this is how it's going to be?"

"You made the situation Rory."

"Fine." I turned on my heel. "Goodbye Jess."

"Bye Rory." I exited the apartment. As I marched down the stairs a new song began playing. I paused with my hand on the curtain.

_Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain  
You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days_

_And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive  
'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home_

I pushed through the curtain with a smile. Mom sent me a questioning look as I joined her at the counter.

I looked up at the ceiling and grinned. Everything would be okay. It just needed time.

**A/N- I have a couple more ideas I'm working on so there should be another chapter in a week or so. Review!**


	6. Love Rory

**Rory's POV**

I was sitting at my desk staring at a blank piece of paper. Come on Gilmore! It's just Jess! Okay I'll just start writing.

_Dear Jess,_

_Hey, how are you? God, that sounded formal, I've been trying to write you since I got here. So every minute I'm not at some stuffy lecture or practicing for debates, I've been staring at this piece of paper trying to decide what to write. Everything in Stars Hollow got messed up. We got in that accident and everyone blamed you, Mom, Taylor, Lane, Dean, and Grandma. I didn't though, I told you to turn left. Then mom and Luke got into that fight and Luke sent you back to New York. No one told me either, I overheard Babbette and Patty talking about it. I thought maybe it was a good thing at first. Maybe it would give Dean and me a chance to start over. Then you called and it really hit me when you said long distance. You were gone. The next day I was walking with Paris on our way into school. She was talking about a half eaten banana that was in her advisors trashcan. That's when I decided to come see you. I skipped school, got on a bus and rode to New York. I found my way to Washington Square Park and prayed you would be there. You where. You took me to a hot dog stand, then to a record store. Lane almost died when I told her about it. The walk back to Port Authority was torture. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to say goodbye. But I did. I missed my mom's graduation, you know? The bus took forever to get back to Stars Hollow. She was so mad and she got even madder when I told her where I was. Then she said something. She said that maybe I was falling for you. I told her I loved Dean but she didn't really believe me and I don't blame her. I didn't really believe me. I thought I would never see you again. But I did. Me and my dad were talking about him and mom. About how they were trying again. He promised me it would work. It didn't. He got a call from work and walked away. Later I found out it wasn't work, it was Sherry. She's pregnant and dad left again. He left to go be somebody else's dad. I turned around and there you were. I was shocked. I walked towards you and asked why you were back. You told me I looked nice. I asked again why you were back. You said you just wanted to come back. Then I kissed you. I don't know why I did, but I did and I don't regret it. When you kissed me back I realized what I was doing. I pulled away, asked you not to say anything and ran. I didn't talk to you before I came to Washington, I should have. I've been here all summer, I've gotten plenty of letters from Dean but haven't written back once. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you Jess. And not as just a friend. I'm going to break up with Dean when I get back. I can't do it over the phone, it's too cold. I hope you're not mad at me for running. I'll see you next week._

_Love, _

_Rory_

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my room key and exited the room. I took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out the room. I walked down the street; there was a light breeze that cooled the humid air. People still loomed on the streets enjoying the weather. I reached a mailbox and deposited my letter in it. I decided to walk around for a little while. My feet carried me to the World War II memorial. I took my shoes off and dipped my feet in the water. The memorial was practically deserted, only a few other people wandered around. I sat back so I was lying on my back with my feet still in the water. It continued to darker and about twenty minutes later I stood and headed back to my hotel. Hopefully Jess wasn't mad at me.

**A/N- I started writing this along time ago and decided to finish it today. Review! And check out my profile I put up a couple ideas I have for stories that I might start writing around Christmas. PM or send me an email and let me know what you think of them.**


	7. Stupid

**A/N- This takes place in that awful, awful episode called Raincoats and Recipes. If you don't know which one that is it's the test run at the Inn/Luke and Lorelai getting together/Dean being a cheating ass/Rory being stupid one. This is after Lorelai catches them and Rory storms out then collapses on the lawn and Lorelai comes out. **

"God Rory, how could you be so stupid?" Lorelai screamed once they were inside again. "He's married! Dean is married! You're not sixteen and he's not your boyfriend. You're nineteen and he's Lindsay's husband_. Husband_, Rory! You're the other woman! This was your first time! This isn't how your first time is supposed to be!"

"It wasn't!" Rory snapped.

"It wasn't what?"

"It wasn't my first time!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dean wasn't my first." Her voice dropped several octaves. "Jess was."

"I'm sorry, did you just say JESS was? As in rhymes with Tess and walks around in a leather jacket year round?"

"Yes! Jess!"

Lorelai let a small grin slip before sighing and collapsing at the table across from Rory. "When?"

"After the fire at the Inn. I snuck out of Lane's and he left Luke's."

"Where?"

"At the bridge."

"Outside? Funny I never pictured you as kinky."

"Mom!" Rory objected.

"Sorry. Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"You were so stressed out because of the Inn. I didn't want to add to it."

"And the last year since?"

"I didn't want you to twist it. You hated him. After he left I thought you would say he got what he wanted and ran, but that wasn't it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How?" she demanded.

"He wrote me a letter."

"When?"

"After he came to town to get his car."

"And that's the last you've heard from him?"

"No. He came to my dorm."

"When?"

"A couple weeks ago. The night Grandma set me up with that guy."

"What did he want?"

"Me to go away with him. He begged me. I told him I couldn't leave Stars Hollow. I told him I couldn't count on him. He told me not to say no just to make him go away to only say no if I really didn't want to be with him. I said no and I broke his heart. Mommy, I broke his heart, I could see it in his eyes." Rory started crying now, her shoulders shaking. Lorelai moved around the table and kneeled in front of Rory, pulling her into a hug.

"Is that why you did this? Were you so upset about Jess that you tried to find comfort in Dean?"

"Yes." Rory said in a small voice. "I messed up, Mom, I messed up big time."

"I have to agree with you there honey." She continued stroking her daughters back.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, first I'm calling Luke and telling him to bring over two burgers with everything, cheese fries, pie, ice cream and of course coffee. Then we're going to really talk about this. We'll deal with the boys tomorrow."

"Thank you Mom." Rory hugged her mom back. Lorelai stood and exited the kitchen. Rory turned to stare at her bedroom. Suddenly angry she slammed the door shut. God, how could she have been so stupid?

**A/N- Reviews are love!**


End file.
